editedgirlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Robots
FNaT= |-|FNaT2= |-|FNaT3= Five Nights at Tiwa's Robots are the main antagonists in the game. They appear to be scary, spooky and teleportable. They are Tiwa, Mei Hua, Yuri, Rosary, and most spookily, the ghost-like Nasissa. At night, they wander about Tiwa's Pizza in a "free-roaming mode," apparently due to their servos locking up if they stay in place for too long, and sometimes coming after Mike Schmidt or Jeremy Fitzgerald. This is confirmed by the Phone Dude because the player is there after business hours, they apparently won't recognize him as a human; rather, they will think the player is simply an endoskeleton without a costume. As this is against the rules at Tiwa, they will attempt to forcefully stuff the player into an animatronic suit. Unfortunately, there is no room for a human to stay alive inside the suits, as they are filled with crossbeams, wires, animatronic apparatus, and other structural pieces, especially around the facial area. The only parts of the human body that would ever be seen again are the eyeballs and the teeth, popping out of the front of the suit's mask. This ends up killing the player, as seen on the Game Over screen in the first game. SpongeBob also make some tips about them. The creator has stated that there is a secret reason for the animatronics' homicidal tendencies that may involve paranormal activity. It has been confirmed by Scott Cawthon that the pizzeria is haunted by what is implied to be the missing children. As a result, the screeches of Freddy and the other animatronics are thought to be the terrified screams of those children who were stuffed into the suits. Five Nights at Tiwa's 2 In the second game, there are two new robots, Nil and Mariona. The rest of the robot still remains, only more shredded and scarier. The robots in the second game have a different mind, and they no longer think a human is an empty endoskeleton anymore. Instead, they think that the player is the killer by scanning the player. So, they still stuff the player into a suit, but as a revenge for the killer(mistaken). Also, when the robots attack the player, they scream much more different from the first game. They seem to say "Freedom" while in the screech. It's unknown whether they can go to the afterlife. The robots seem to be much aggressive than the previous game. Maybe it's because the nights from the second game are shorter than the previous game, so it's more harder. The robots in the second game have many ways to get in the office(wow that's scary). Further more, most of the robots can be stopped by the Freddy Mask, with the exception for Mei Hua and Rosary. Mei Hua can be stopped using the Flashlight, while Rosary can be stopped when her guitar is found. Rosary from the second game is also much more different. She doesn't use the Hall or the Vents. This is what people called her The Sudden Jumpscare. When she leaves the stage, her guitar will then went missing. If the player had found her guitar, Rosary will return back to the stage and will place the guitar somewhere else when she leaves again. Five Nights at Tiwa's 3 Another new robot with the name Esmilanda is added. She and Rosary 2.0 are the only robots that the death can be received. Excluding these two, the rest of the robots(excluding Nasissa) might had been deceased, but they are still back as Phantoms. All the phantoms looked burned and eyeless, similar to Nasissa's. They are not confirmed to be the game's hallucinations. If one of the phantoms does get in the office, they will lunge at the player, disabling the ventilation system. If this does happen, the player is seconds away to get attack by Esmilanda(she is more attracted to damaged ventilation systems), or Rosary 2.0 if she is out of the vents(this happens really rarely). Category:Game mechanics